Mario:The Fugitive
by NetBladeZero
Summary: I USED TO BE POWERDRAGONEX AND THIS IS MY NEW NAME. Mario gets accused of something he did not do and is hunted down by a lot of Smash Bros. Bowser Jr returns!
1. Mario's Mess

"Finally!"Link yells as he prepares to fire one final light arrow at his archenemy,Ganon.It connects. The Great King of Evil is knocked away.But where he lands,something bad happens.A piece of heart appears.Ganon quickly uses it.He stands,more powerful.

"Now,as you were saying,boy?"he says.

He charges up a powerful dark blast.He is about to fire when Link notices a puddle of purple goop behind Ganon.It shapes itself into a familiar form.

"Mario?"Link says,confused.

"Don't try to fool me,boy!"Ganon says.

The figure of Mario jumps in front of Ganon.He uses a large paintbrush to paint the word LOSER on Ganon's forehead.Then hedissappears.

"MARIO!"Ganon booms."I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"Then_ he_ dissappears,leaving Link wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

"Mario has gone TOO far!"C.Falcon says.He was holding a meeting."I thought he was good!He's even more evil than Bowser!"

"I can't believe he would do this!"Peach says.

"He must be stopped!"Samus says.

"What should we do?"Ness asks.

"Hey-a guys!Sorry I'm-a late-a!Now what's this-a meeting about?"Mario asks.

"THIS DOESN'T COME OFF!"Ganon yells."Hey,what a minute?MARIO!"

"GET HIM!"C.Falcon yells.

All of the Smashers chase Mario out of the building.

"What is going on?"Mario asks.

"THIS!"Ganon says,pointing to the word LOSER on his forehead.

Mario stops."But I did not-a do-a that!"He says.

Ganon catches up with him,grabs him by his collar,and lifts him up.He charges up a dark blast and fires.

"WOOOOAAAAAHHH!"Mario yells his trademark yell.

Next:An old enemy returns!


	2. An Old Enemy Returns!

"Mario?"

"Ughh..."

"Mario?"

"My-a head.."

"MARIO!"

"Huh?"Mario asks in confusion."Where am I?"

"You're on Isle Delfino."says the chief of Isle Delfino."A while ago you fell from the sky."

"What?"Mario asks."You mean Ganon's attack knocked me all-a the way-a here?"

"Who's Ganon?"the chief asks.

"He's-a this guy who-a thinks I-a painted the word-a LOSER on-a his-a forehead!"

"Did you say painted?''the chief asks."It sound like your enemy Bowser Jr."

"Bowser Jr?"Mario says."So he has-a returned!"

"We've been preparing for something like this to happen."the chief says."We have built a more powerful weapon.This time not a water pack,a jet pack."

"Really?"Mario asks."Well-a show me!"

The chief takes Mario to a large,shiny,silver building.

"This is the lab of Proffesser Delfino."the chief says."He built it."

The chief punches in a code with the buttons on the door and it opens.

"Hello chief."says Prof.Delfino."So this is the great Mario.I've wanted to meet you."

He goes to a big container on the wall and presses some buttons.It smokes inside,and a jet pack appears.

"This is theFLUDD 2.0."says Prof.Delfino."Specially designed for you.Try it on."

Mario puts the FLUDD 2.0 on.It fits perfectly.

"What does it-a do?"Mario asks.

"Lots of things."Prof.Delfino says."Press this button,and It-"

Suddenly there is a loud boom.There is smoke in another room.

"HAHAHAHA!"a voice laughs.

"I-a notice that-a voice!"Mario says."It is-a Bowser Jr!"

"That's right!"Bowser Jr says."And now that I have stolen this weapon,I'm invincible!"

"Oh no!"Prof.Delfino says."He's stolen the prototype!It's almost as powerful as the real one!"

"HAHAHAHA!"Bowser Jr laughs again as he flys away with the prototype.

"You have to stop him!"the chief says.

"Don,t-a worry,"Mario says."I-a will!"

NEXT:Duel!


	3. Duel!

"HAHAHAHA!"Bowser Jr laughs."No one can stop me now!"

"Except-a me!"Mario yells from behind him.(they're in the sky.)

"Mario!"Prof Delfino yells."Press the button with the missle on it!"

Mario presses a button on the left hand conrol pad.A missle launcher comes out of the jet pack and a homing missle launches out.

"I've-a got you now!"Mario yells.

"Oh yeah?"Bowser Jr asks."Two can play at that game!"

Bowser Jr presses the same button and fires a missle.Both missles aim for eachother and hit eachother,causing a big explosion.

"What are you going to do now?"Bowser Jr asks."We're equally matched!"

"Not exactly!"Prof.Delfino says."Mario,press the button with four missles on it.

Mario presses it.A barrage of missles shoots out.They home in on Bowser Jr and send hom flying.

"Oh no!"Prof.Delfino says."He still has the prototype!''

"Darn!"Mario says.

"I'm not beaten yet!"Bowser Jr says.He presses abutton,and the prototype transforms into a large fighting robot.(you know,like in Spy Kids 3D.)

"Mariio!"Prof.Delfino yells."Press the button with the fist on it!"

Mario does as he's told.His jet pack transforms also.

"Let's-a go!"Mario says another trademark catch phrase.

"I'm ready!"Bowser Jr says.

Next:Battle of the FLUDDS!


	4. Battle of the FLUDDS!

"Whoa!"Mario says,fumbling."How do you-a control this-a thing!"

"Haven't you seen Spy Kids 3D?"Prof.delfino asks."It's very good.The platform youre standing on is the controller.Whatever you do,the robot does."

"Oh!"Mario says."That's-a easy!"

Mario runs on the platform,making the robot run.He puts his fist up,ready to punch.

"Take-a this!"he says.

"You won't get me that easily!"Bowser Jr says and then puts his hand up,catching Mario's punch.

"Bowser Blaster!"Bowser Jr yells.He puts his other hand close to Mario's robot's chest.A powerful blast comes out of it,sending Mario's robot flying.

Mario stops his robot just in time.

"How did you-a do that!"he says.

"Mario!I forgot to tell you!"Prof.Delfino yells."It also responds to voice commands.Say an attack and it listens!It's just like fighting a Smash Bros.Battle!"

"Great!"Mario says."Fireball!"he yells,using one of his Smash Bros. moves.

Mario puts his hand out,and a fireball comes out of his robot's hand.Bowser Jr moves out of the way.

"Like I said,"Bowser Jr says."I won't be beaten that easily!I've learned my father's moves!"

"But I am-a stronger than-a your father!"Mario says.

"Yeah,"Prof.Delfino says."He's beaten him in almost every Mario videogame."

"SHUTUP!"Bowser Jr screams."I won't let you talk that way about my dad!"

Bowser Jr jets toward Mario.(Remember,they're still in the sky.)

"Super Jump Punch!''Mario yells.and his robot does the move,connecting with Bowser Jr's robot.(You have to play Smash Bros. to know what Super Jump Punch is like.)

Bowser Jr falls from Mario's attack,but regains himself.

"I'm mad now!"Bowser Jr says.He puts his hand out and screams "Bowser Blaster!"He fires an even bigger one than before.

"Cape!"Mario yells.Heputs his hand up and a cape appears in his robot's hands.He knocks the blast back just as it is about to hit.It knocks into Bowser Jr's robot,making it a smoking mess.It transforms back to normal,and Bowser Jr falls to the ground.Mario jump's off his robot and onto the ground.

"Now!"Mario says give back the-a prototype!"

"NOT SO FAST MARIO!"a voice yells from up in the sky.

Who it is makes Mario want to break down and cry.

NEXT:An Unexpected Enemy


	5. An Unexpected Enemy

* * *

**VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! AND FOR KEEPING YOU IN SUSPENSE(THOSE WHO HAVE READ CH 4)  
**

* * *

**THE FUGITIVE CH 5: AN UNEXPECTED ENEMY**

* * *

"NOT SO FAST!!" The person says. 

"Oh-a no!" Mario says. "It's-a-"

"Samus Aran!" Prof. Delfino says. "Wow! I've always wanted to meet her!"

Samus jumps down from the top of her ship and onto the ground, right in front of Mario.

"Will you come quietly or will I have to take you by force?" Samus says.

"But I did-a not-a do anything!" Mario says. "It was all Baby Bowser! Hey, where did he-a run off to?"

"He's gone..." says Prof. Delfino. "How could I not have noticed?.."

"Enough of your lies!"Samus says. "I see you've chosen the hard way!"

Samus flips back a few feet and charges the power beam. Mario goes into a defensive position.

"Mario!" yells Prof. "Press the button with the circle on it!"

Mario presses it, and at the same time Samus fires the beam. A round shield appears around Mario, and the beam is bounced back.

"Huh?" Samus says as she is nearly hit by her own beam and flips into the air. She fires two missiles. "See if you can block these!" she says.

"Uh oh," the chief says.

Mario puts up the shield again, only to have it burst like a bubble from the force of the missiles. He is blown into the air. Samus jets toward him, grabs him with the grapple beam, and throws him far away. She fires the lightning beam (it is the electric beam from Metroid:Prime, the second beam you get) Mario is electrocuted for a few seconds and drops to the ground. He staggers up.

"Would you like another, Mario?" Samus taunts.

_Ugh_,Mario thinks._What do I a-do? She is-a going to a-kill me!_

"You still won't give up?" Samus says. "I just don't get it! Surely if the greatMario committed a crime, he wouldn't keep running like this! He'd turn himself in!"

"That's just a-it!" Mario says. "I DID NOT-A DO IT! WHY DOESN'T ANY ONE-A WANT TO BELIEVE-A ME!"

"But.."Samus says. "Link and Ganon saw you with their own eyes! Who else could it have been?"

"BABY BOWSER!"Mario says. "Haven't you all-a played Super Mario-a Sunshine? He turns into this-a liquid form of me to a-frame me for things!"

"Oooooh," Samus says. "But I still don't know who to believe. Don't you have any proof?"

Mario just about loses his mind here, but he catches himself. "You could a-just play the game a-yourself, or just ask-a Link!"

"Okay Mario, I'll believe you for now, but if your lying..." Samus says, pointing her cannon at Mario, "You will be defeated." Mario nods. Everyone gets into Samus's ship.

* * *

LATER, IN KOKIRI FOREST, AT LINK'S HOUSE...

* * *

"Actually Samus, I knew it wasn't Mario to begin with!"Link says. "Mario'd never do something so evil. And besides the Mario I saw was made of blue goop. I realised it was the fake Mario Bowser Jr can transform into. You know, like in Super Mario Sunshine? That's a really fun game by the way." 

"SEE?" Mario says. "I-a told you!"

"So," Samus says. "You were telling the truth...Well, we've got to fix this! We must tell everyone!"

Just then, a browned skinned, muscular man walks into the forest. He has black and brown clothing, with a grey caped. He has the word LOSER on his forehead painted in blue paint. And he's mad.

"SO, YOU DARE COME BACK TO HYRULE AFTER WHAT DO DID TO ME." the man bellows in a very frightening tone that makes Link's house shake.

"Oh-a no!" Mario says. "It's Ganondorf! What'll I-a do?!"

"YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE. YOU MADE ME, THE GREAT KING OF EVIL, LOOK LIKE A FOOL. NOW YOU WILL PAY."

All the kokiri's run and hid in their homes in fear. "Get ready" Link says, and pulls out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Samus readies her cannon. Mario grips the FLUDD 2.0's controls.

NEXT: Battle of Justice!

**  
**

**

* * *

**

* * *


	6. Battle of Justice

* * *

**MARIO THE FUGITIVE**

**CH 6: BATTLE OF JUSTICE**

* * *

"Okay, guys," says Link. "On the count of three, we'll jump out and attack. One ...two...three!" 

Link, Samus, and Mario run out of the door and jump down. Link puts his sword in front of him. Ganon pulls out his(very cool) sword and does the same. Both swords meet with a clanging noise. Sparks fly form the two swords, both warriors trying to push the other back.

"I don't have time for you, boy! I'm here to destroy Mario!" Ganon says.

"Mario did not do anything! It was Baby Bowser as Shadow Mario!"

"Yeah right! I know what I saw!" Ganon says and his sword glows with dark energy. Link is push to the ground.

"Looks like Ganon's being his resilient self." Samus says, helping Link up. She charges the power beam and fires at Ganon. He knocks it away and continues walking forward. Samus starts firing missiles over and over. Ganon puts up a purple bubble-like shield and the missiles explode on it. Ganon clenches his fist and the shield expands(Chaos Blast style, via Shadow the Hedgehog), blowing away the warriors a few feet. They all get up, badly hurt.

_We're gonna lose_, thinks Link.

_I'm gonna die_, thinks Mario.

_He's...he's too powerful_, thinks Samus.

Link pulls out a light arrow and fires it at Ganondorf, connecting with is forehead. "AAraargh!" he screams. His forehead shines with yellow energy.

"Everyone, let's go!" Link says. The group, including Prof. Delfino and the chief run outside the forest and into Hyrule Field. They all stop running after a few minutes to catch their breaths. After a few seconds there is an earthquake and a huge humanoid, pig like giant bursts through the hole leading to the forest. Ganondorf has transformed into GANON, his giant form.

"Oh-a no!" Mario yells.

"Don't worry, Mario," Link says. "The Master Sword can defeat Ganon, even in this form. I didn't have it the last time I fought this form, so it should be easier."

Mario trembled, hoping what Link said was true.

The ground shook as Ganon stomped towards the trio of heroes, two swords in hand. His pupil-less eyes concentrating on Mario. He disputed inside of him what he would do to Mario, destroy him slowly or quickly. He thought of what Mario did to him, and how stupid he looked. This only made him even more angry, and he began to stomp more quickly.

Link charged at Ganon, his sword and shield out. He swung his sword at Ganon, but Ganon defended with his arm, making a steel like sound as the Master Sword hit it. Ganon forced his arm on Link, knocking him away like a tiny fly.

Samus charged, and fires two missiles, both of them left trails of smoke and they rushed toward Ganon like hungry mosquitoes. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared, Ganon was unharmed and continued his venture toward Mario. Samus moved out of his way as he would not stop, even if it meant trampling over her.

Mario quivered with fear. Ganon was directly in front of him. He stared coldly at Mario, put down one sword and reached a gigantic hand toward Mario. Mario was frozen in fear. He mustered enough courage to press the shield button. Ganon grabbed the bubble-like shield, and Mario was forced to stare at the enormous palm of the dark-colored hand as the monster squeezed the shield. Mario prepared for his demise. He placed his hands over his eyes.

The squeezing stopped. Mario removed his hands. Ganon's huge palm was still all that was visible. Mario pressed the shield button and the shield disappeared. Mario moved out of the way as the large arm reached for the ground. Mario looked as he saw Link holding the Master Sword's hilt. It was impaled in the left side of the monster's chest. Blood dripped to the ground. Ganon began to fall toward the ground. Link removed the sword from the monster before it hit the ground. It shrunk back to it's Gerudo form.

"Whew.." Mario said, whiping the sweat from his forehead with his gloved hand. "I can't thank-a you enough, Link."

Link put his sword and shield away. "Don't mention it, Mario."

"Let's get this guy to my ship," Samus said. "We can keep him in suspended animation until we figure out what to do with him."

* * *

In Samus' ship, the three placed him into a pod and his body glowed a purple light. He was frozen. 

"We've got to find Baby Bowser," Prof. Delfino said. "Who knows what experiments he will concoct with the prototype."

"Right." said Samus. "I'll search for him with my radar."

She presses a button and the computer screen turns green. A dot appears.

"That's him." Samus said. "He's headed toward a large tower. Must be his base."

"Okay guys. It's up to us to stop him!" Link said, looking quite heroic. Deep inside, he couldn't believe he was speaking of a very small turtle/dinosaur. "There are other Smashers out there that don't know the truth yet, and they're bound to cross our path, so be ready to battle if necessary."

With that, Samus made the ship take off. Samus, a space bounty hunter who has faced the most menacing of creatures, Link, a time-traveling warrior that has faced many evil, powerful foes, and used many items, and Mario, a hero/doctor/plumber who has faced the evil Bowser many times, among other evil villains, all headed toward the base of a small toddler sized dinosaur. This seemed a pretty easy feat for them. How hard could it be?

NEXT: Jr's Scheme

**

* * *

**


End file.
